


擁抱

by dazaimusui1203



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaimusui1203/pseuds/dazaimusui1203
Summary: 男孩僅有的渴求。





	擁抱

我時常夢見自己化作一陣黑色暴風穿梭在巷弄街坊，而且似乎變得無所不能。

如果可以我希望自己永遠不要醒來。

我一直想知道被愛世是什麼樣的感覺，也渴望被人擁抱。我一定曾經被母親牢牢抱在懷裡過，真可惜我沒有那時候的記憶。但是，就像人有時會忘了自己上一餐吃過什麼，卻不會忘記「吃過」的動作以及食物在嘴裡翻攪的感覺，雖然有些可憐的老人的確是會不記得自己做過的所有事情。我想說的是，就算我忘記曾被擁抱,但只要再次被人擁抱的話，那當時的記憶是不是就會甦醒呢?

我想證明自己曾經是被人愛著的。

我的養母從來沒有抱過我，也不許我們兄弟姊妹之間擁抱，她認為因為我們之間沒有血緣關係，這樣的親密之舉是很不道德的。但是我和兩位妹妹相處融洽，雖然稱不上是相親相愛。至於養母也不能就判定她不愛我，不是有句話說「愛之深責之切」嗎?她對我的關愛一定是深層地、莊重地寄託在她落下的每一次鞭笞。而葛雷夫先生，他是除母親之外第一個不吝給予我擁抱的人，並且總是以溫柔的話語安慰我。然而我卻無法從中感覺到一絲溫暖與愛。

養母在莫蒂絲提的床底下發現了一根魔杖。我說那是我故意藏在她床底下的，她想都沒想就相信了，我這一陣子的晚歸一定都被她看在眼裡了。養母全身開始不停地顫抖，雖然她叫我解開皮帶的嗓音一如往常，彷彿要我幫搬張椅子的語調，我從來沒感受過她如此憤怒，兩個妹妹嚇得躲到角落去。她手裡拿著我的褲頭皮帶，表皮已經斑駁都露出內裡，我咬緊壓根，整棟屋子的沉默準備被一道鞭撻聲劃破。然而，是養母發聲打破了寂靜，我依舊低頭不敢直視她。

「我說過你的母親是個無恥的女人，對於她我是又愛又恨，因為她是我的孿生姊妹。」

「應該說，我的前半生是愛著她的，非常。我們出生在一個信仰虔誠的家庭，父母在我們15歲的時候死去，只有我們倆相依為命，天意如此只能欣然接受，所幸我們很快就找到了餬口的工作。在我們做工的宿舍外圍住著一個年輕的男子，總會在我們下工返家的路上向我們寒暄或是送一些點心，日子久了也就熱絡起來，他甚至在我們有限的空暇中教我們讀書寫字，我和妹妹都很仰慕他，將他當作從未擁有過的兄長般尊敬。但我們對他幾歲? 哪裡人?在哪裡工作?一無所知，唯一曉得的只有他的住所。我至今仍忘不了那一天下午，我們三人玩排字遊戲，已經是第5輪大家漸漸面露疲態，那個男人突然提議要施展個魔法給我們看，一開始我以為他說的是從身體某處變出錢幣的魔術，但當他從櫃子拿出一根細長木條口中念念有詞，然後桌上的字卡竟自動排成正確答案時，我嚇傻了。他的客廳還懸掛著十字架，他怎麼能做出這種事?我當下就看透那男人的邪惡，因此他接下來施展的邪術以及掛在臉上那虛假的靦腆微笑都影響不了我了，但是他用這兩樣東西蠱惑了我唯一的親人。」

養母說到這裡深深嘆了一口氣，我似乎能夠感受她到的痛苦。

「他們開始私下偷偷見面。在樹蔭底下、在暗巷中，幾分鐘、幾小時，無論我怎麼阻止都沒有用，妹妹甚至怨我忘恩負義，還辯解『他們』和我們沒有不同!這些我都還能容忍，直到我妹妹懷了身孕，我對她的沉淪已經徹底失望。每個剛出生的孩子都像天使，即使是他倆的兒子也不例外，那男人開心地抱著孩子說將來要讓他念一所名為伊法魔尼的魔法學校，他會是一位優秀的魔法師。顯然他是開心過頭才會當著我的面說這種話，如今是該行動的時候了。在孩子滿周歲時，我主動提議她們該把孩子交給我照顧去旅行一下，不然將來會忙得沒時間享受二人時光。我的妹妹以為我終於開始試著接納他們了．．．是的，不再有『我們』而是『我』與『他們』。臨行前，他們深深地擁抱了我，我的內心尖叫著不要碰我，其實一切就快無所謂了。剛才我悄悄在她們雇來的馬車車輪做了些微的調整，平地上行走是沒有問題，然而若是遇上顛簸的山路我就無法確定了，一切就交由上帝決定吧。『上主所造的一切各得其所；邪惡人的結局就是滅亡 **。』** 」

我覺得頭暈目眩就快要站不住了，但依然鼓起勇氣開口問了一個問題。

「那孩子．．．．你妹妹的孩子現在在哪裡呢? 」

「魁登斯．．．．我親愛的男孩．．．．他就是你啊！你父親年少時的長相一定和你如出一轍。當初向你父母揮手道別時我眼裡也像今天一樣噙滿了淚水啊！你以為我會沒看見你近來晚歸時臉上暗藏的微笑嗎?就像你母親當初幽會時候回來的微笑一樣。這些年無論我再怎麼用心地導正你，劣草的種子依舊是會想辦法以各種形式萌芽! 」

養母揚手揮鞭，但她說的每一言每一句都像槌子早將我分崩離析，我已不再有形體，只剩下沙塵。

沙塵，風暴，我的夢境。

會不會一直以來我都在作夢，這只不過是還依偎在父母懷中的我所做的惡夢，只須我張開眼一切就會消失?

於是我張開雙眼，沒有見到我的雙親，只有斷垣殘壁映入眼簾。我看見大妹雀斯蒂的上半身掩埋在梁柱底下，在她的右邊也躺著一個人，四肢像毛巾般從上下被扭斷，是我的養母瑪莉盧。我走近發現她一息尚存，我把她稍稍扶起接著她擠出最後氣力在我耳邊呢喃。

「『為非作歹，將受嚴刑；拒絕規勸，必然死亡』．．．．我的男孩．．．．」她說。

直到她的身軀漸漸冰冷才讓我回神過來並給了她最初也是最後的擁抱，那觸感像是平貼在冬季的湖面。

再見了我的養母，我的阿姨。

如今在這個世界上只剩下一個人會以「我的男孩」呼喚我了，我擦乾眼淚緊緊按住我頸項間的三角形信物，這次我會帶領他找到他夢寐以求的，而我，則希望他給予我一直得不到的───

**Author's Note:**

> 2017作


End file.
